girlpower111fandomcom-20200213-history
Text Lingo
Warning: this may be innopropriate for kids under 15 @ – At <3 u – Love you :) – Happy face :( – Sad face ;) – Winking face 2mo or 2mro – Tomorrow 4m – From 4get – Forget Asap – As soon as possible Atm – At the moment B4 -Before Brb – Be right back Btw – By the way Cba – Can’t be assed Cos – Because Cya – See you later Da – The Ez – Easy Ffs – For f$%k’s sake Fyi – For your information G2g – Got to go Gr8 – Great Hv – Have Ic – I see Idk – I don’t know Imo – In my opinion Jk – Joke, Joking or just kidding K or KK – Okay L8 – Late L8r – Later lmao – Laugh my ass off Lol – Laugh out loud M8 – Mate Omg – Oh my god R – Are Rofl – Roll on floor laughing Stfu – Shut the f%^k up Tbh – To be honest Tc – Take care Thx – Thanks Ttyl – Talk to you later U – You Ur – Your or You’re Wtf – What the f$%k Y – Why Yh – Yes Social Media and Text Acronyms to Know Here are the most common social media acronyms teens are using to communicate with one another: 1. 143 - I love you 2. 2DAY - Today 3. 4EAE - For ever and ever 4. ADN - Any day now 5. AFAIK - As far as I know 6. AFK - Away from keyboard 7. ASL - Age/sex/location 8. ATM - At the moment 9. BFN - Bye for now 10. BOL - Be on later 11. BRB - Be right back 12. BTW - By the way 13. CTN - Can’t talk now 14. DWBH - Don’t worry, be happy 15. F2F or FTF - Face to face 16. FWB - Friends with benefits 17. FYEO - For your eyes only 18. GAL – Get a life 19. GB - Goodbye 20. GLHF - Good luck, have fun 21. GTG - Got to go 22. GYPO - Get your pants off 23. HAK - Hugs and kisses 24. HAND - Have a nice day 25. HTH - Hope this helps / Happy to help 26. HW - Homework 27. IDK - I don’t know 28. IIRC - If I remember correctly 29. IKR - I know, right? 30. ILY / ILU - I love you 31. IM - Instant message 32. IMHO - In my honest opinion / In my humble opinion 33. IMO - In my opinion 34. IRL - In real life 35. IWSN - I want sex now 36. IU2U - It’s up to you 37. IYKWIM - If you know what I mean 38. J/K - Just kidding 39. J4F - Just for fun 40. JIC - Just in case 41. JSYK - Just so you know 42. KFY - Kiss for you 43. KPC - Keeping parents clueless 44. L8 - Late 45. LMBO - Laughing my butt off 46. LMIRL – Let’s meet in real life 47. LMK - Let me know 48. LOL - Laugh out loud 49. LSR - Loser 50. MIRL - Meet in real life 51. MOS - Mom over shoulder 52. NAGI - Not a good idea 53. NIFOC - Nude in front of computer 54. NM - Never mind 55. NMU - Not much, you? 56. NP - No problem 57. NTS - Note to self 58. OIC - Oh I see 59. OMG - Oh my God 60. ORLY - Oh, really? 61. OT - Off topic 62. OTP - On the phone 63. P911 - Parent alert 64. PAW - Parents are watching 65. PCM - Please call me 66. PIR - Parent in room 67. PLS or PLZ - Please 68. PPL - People 69. POS - Parents over shoulder 70. PTB - Please text back 71. QQ - Crying. This abbreviation produces an emoticon in text. It’s often used sarcastically. 72. RAK - Random act of kindness 73. RL - Real life 74. ROFL - Rolling on the floor laughing 75. RT - Retweet 76. RUOK - Are you okay? 77. SMH - Shaking my head 78. SOS - Someone over shoulder 79. SRSLY - Seriously 80. SSDD - Same stuff, different day 81. SWAK - Sealed with a kiss 82. SWYP - So, what’s your problem? 83. SYS - See you soon 84. TBC - To be continued 85. TDTM -Talk dirty to me 86. TIME - Tears in my eyes 87. WYCM - Will you call me? 88. TMI - Too much information 89. TMRW - Tomorrow 90. TTYL - Talk to you later 91. TY or TU - Thank you 92. VSF - Very sad face 93. WB - Welcome back 94. WTH - What the heck? 95. WTPA - Where the party at? 96. WYCM - Will you call me? 97. YGM - You’ve got mail 98. YOLO - You only live once 99. YW - You’re welcome 100. ZOMG - Oh my God (sarcastic) 8 = Oral sex 9 = Parent is watching 99 = Parent no longer watching 143 = I love you 182 = I hate you 459 = I love you 831 = I love you 1174 = Nude club 420 = Marijuana 4Q = F*** You ADR = Address AITR = Adult in the room ASL = Age/Sex/Location Banana = Penis BJ = Blow job BOB = Battery operated boyfriend CBF = Can’t be f***ed CBJ = Covered blow job CD9 or Code 9 = Parents are around CYT = See you tomorrow DURS = Damn you’re sexy DUM = Do you masturbate? DUSL = Do you scream loud? F2F = Face to face FAH = F**king A hot FB = F*** buddy FBI = Female Body Inspector FILF = Father I’d like to F*** FMLTWIA = F*** Me Like The Whore I Am FMUTA = F*** Me Up The A** FO = F*** Off FOL = Fond of leather FWB = Friends with benefits GAP = Got a pic? GNOC = Get naked On cam GYPO = Get your pants off H4Y = Hot for you I%I = Intercourse and inebriation F/IB = In the front or in the back IIT = Is it tight? ILF/MD = I love female/male dominance IMEZRU = I am easy, are you? IWSN = I want sex now ILU = I love you IPN = I’m posting naked ITS = Intense text sex JAFO = Just another f***ing onlooker J/O = Jerking off JEOMK = Just ejaculated on my keyboard KFY or K4Y = Kiss for you Kitty = Vagina KPC = Keeping parents clueless KWSTA = Kiss with serious tongue action LB?W/C = Like bondage? Whips or chains LF = Let’s f*** LHOS = Let’s have online sex LHSO = Let’s have sex online LKITR = Little kid in the room LMIRL = Let’s meet in real life LY* or LU* = Anything beginning with these are forms of I love you M4C = Meet for coffee MorF = Male or female MOOS = Member of the opposite sex MOFO = Mother f***er MOS = Mom over shoulder MILF = Mother I’d like to f*** MIRL = Meet in real life MOS = Mom Over Shoulder MPFB = My personal f*** buddy MSNUW = Miniskirt no underwear MA = mature audience NIFOC = Nude in front of the computer NSFW = Not safe for work OLL = Online love P911 = Parent alert PAL = Parents are listening PAW = Parents are watching PIR = Parent in room PBB = Parent behind back PLOS = Parents looking over shoulder POM = Parent over my shoulder POS = Parent over shoulder or piece Of sh** PRW = Parents are watching PRON = Porn Q2C = Quick To cum RU/18 = Are you over 18? RUH = Are you horny? RYO = Roll your own S2R = Send to receive (photo) SorG = Straight or gay STM = Spank the monkey TAW = Teachers are watching TDTM = Talk dirty to me TTA = Tap that ass WYFM = Would you f*** me? WYCM = Will you call me? WYRN = What’s your real name? WUF = Where you from? XTC = Ecstasy 2F4U Too Fast For You 4YEO FYEO For Your Eyes Only AAMOF As a Matter of Fact ACK Acknowledgment AFAIK As far as I know AFAIR As far as I remember / recall AFK Away from Keyboard AKA Also known as B2K BTK Back to Keyboard BTT Back to Topic BTW By the Way B/C Because C&P Copy and Paste CU See you CYS Check your Settings DIY Do it Yourself EOBD End of Business Day EOD End of Discussion EOM End of Message EOT End of Thread / .. Text / .. Transmission FAQ Frequently asked Questions FACK Full Acknowledge FKA Formerly known as FWIW For what it's Worth FYI / JFYI (Just) For your Information FTW Fuck the World / For the Win HF Have fun HTH Hope this Helps IDK I don't know IIRC If I Recall / Remember Correctly IMHO In my Humble Opinion IMO In my Opinion IMNSHO In my not so Humble / Honest Opinion IOW In other Words ITT In this Thread LOL Laughing out loud DGMW Don't get me wrong Acronyms M to Z MMW Mark my Words N/A Not Available / Applicable NaN Not a Number NNTR No need to Reply noob n00b Newbie NOYB None of your Business NRN No Reply Necessary OMG Oh my God OP Original Poster, Original Post OT Off Topic OTOH On the other Hand PEBKAC Problem exists between Keyboard and Chair POV Point of View ROTFL Rolling on the Floor Laughing RSVP Repondez s'il vous plait (French: Please reply) RTFM Read the fine Manual SCNR Sorry, could not Resist SFLR Sorry, for late Reply SPOC Single Point of Contact TBA To be Announced TBC To be Continued / To be Confirmed TIA Thanks in Advance TGIF Thanks God, its Friday THX TNX Thanks TQ Thank You TYVM Thank You Very Much TYT Take your Time TTYL Talk to you Later w00t Whoomp, there it is; Meaning "Hooray" WFM Works for Me WRT With Regard to WTH What the Hell / What the Heck WTF What the Fuck YMMD You made my Day YMMV Your Mileage may vary YAM Yet Another Meeting ICYMI In Case you missed it 21 = One-to-one (private chat initiation) 2day = Today 2M2H = Too Much Too Handle 2moro = Tomorrow 2nite = Tonight 4EAE = For Ever And Ever AAF = As A Friend AAR = At Any Rate AAYF = As Always, Your Friend ABD = Already Been Done ACK = Acknowledge ADIH = Another Day In Hell ADN = Any Day Now ADR = Address AEAP = As Early As Possible AFAIC = As Far As I am Concerned AFAIK = As Far As I know AKA = Also Known As AMA= Ask Me Anything AMBW = All My Best Wishes AML = All My Love AOTA = All Of The Above ASAP = As Soon As Possible ATB = All The Best ATEOTD = At The End Of The Day ATM = At The Moment AWOL = Absent Without Leave AYDY = Are You Done Yet? AYEC = At Your Earliest Convenience AYOR = At Your Own Risk AYS = Are You Serious? AYSOS = Are You Stupid Or Something? AYT = Are You There? B/C = Because B4 = Before B4N = Bye For Now BAU = Business As Usual BBIAF = Be Back In A Few BBIAM = Be Back In A Minute BBIAS = Be Back In A Sec BBS = Be Back Soon BBT= Be Back Tomorrow BCNU = Be Seeing You BCOY = Big Crush On You BD = Big Deal BF = Best Friend BFAW = Best Friend At Work BFD = Big Freaking Deal BFF = Best Friends Forever BFFN = Best Friend For Now BFN = Bye For Now BG = Big Grin BGWM = Be Gentle With Me BHL8 = Be Home Late BIB = Boss Is Back BN= Bad News BOL = Be On Later BOT = Back On Topic BOYF = Boyfriend BRB = Be Right Back BRH = Be Right Here BRO = Brother BRT = Be Right There BT = But BTW = By The Way BYOC = Bring Your Own Computer CMB = Call Me Back CMIIW = Correct Me If I’m Wrong COB = Close Of Business CSL= Can’t Stop Laughing CU = See You CUA = See You Around CUL= See You Later CWYL = Chat With You Later CYA = Cover Your Ass CYE = Check Your E-mail CYO = See You Online IAC = In Any Case IAE = In Any Event IANAL = I Am Not A Lawyer IAO = I Am Out (of here) IC = I See ICYMI = In Case You Missed It IDC = I Don’t Care IHNI =I have no idea IIRC = If I Remember Correctly IKR = I Know Right ILY = I Love You IM = Instant Message IMHO = In My Humble Opinion IMO = In My Opinion IMS = I Am Sorry IRL = In Real Life ISLY = I Still Love You ISO = In Search Of IU2U = It’s Up To You IYKWIM = If You Know What I Mean J/K = Just Kidding J4F/JFF = Just For Fun JIC= Just In Case JLMK = Just Let Me Know JMO = Just My Opinion JSYK = Just So You Know JW = Just Wondering K or KK = Okay KISS = Keep It Simple, Stupid KIT = Keep In Touch L8 = Late L8R = Later LHO = Laughing Head Off LMAO = Laughing My Ass Off LMBO = Laughing My Butt Off LMK = Let Me Know LOL = Lots Of Love LOL = Laughing Out Loud LOTI = Laughing On The Inside LTNS = Long Time No See LYLAS = Love You Like A Sister LYSM = Love You So Much MC = Merry Christmas MGMT = Management MM = Music Monday MSM = Mainstream Media MU = Miss You MYOB = Mind Your Own Business NAGI = Not A Good Idea NFM = Not For Me NFS = Not For Sale NM = Nothing Much NM = Not Much NOYB = None Of Your Business NP = No Problem NSFL = Not Safe For Life NSFW = Not Safe For Work NTS = Note To Self NVM = Never Mind OH = Overheard OIC = Oh, I See OMG = Oh My God OMW= On My Way ORLY = Oh, Really? OT = Off Topic OTB = Off To Bed OTOH = On The Other Hand OTP = On The Phone OTT = Over The Top PAW = Parents Are Watching PCM = Please Call Me PLS = Please POV = Point Of View PPL = People PTB = Please Text Back PTMM = Please Tell Me More Text Abbreviations/ Texting Acronyms List (Q-Y) List of texting abbreviations that start with Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X and Y. QQ = Crying RAK = Random Act of Kindness RBTL = Read Between The Lines RIP = Rest In Peace RL = Real Life ROFL = Rolling On the Floor Laughing RT = Real Time RTM or RTFM = Read The Manual RYS = Are You Single? SBY = Somebody SFAIK= So Far As I Know SH= Sh** Happens SIMYC = Sorry I Missed Your Call SIS = Sister SITD = Still In The Dark SMH = Shaking My Head SOL = Sooner Or Later SRSLY = Seriously SRY = Sorry SSDD = Same Stuff, Different Day STBY = Sucks To Be You SWAK = Sealed (or Sent) With A Kiss SWYP = So, What’s Your Problem? TAFN = That’s All For Now TBA = To Be Announced TBC = To Be Continued TBH = To Be Honest TBL = Text back later TCB = Take care of business TFH = Thread From Hell TFS = Thanks For Sharing TFTI = Thanks For The Invitation TGIF = Thank God It’s Friday THX = Thanks TIA= Thanks In Advance TIAD = Tomorrow Is Another Day TIME = Tears In My Eyes TLC = Tender Loving Care TLK2UL8R = Talk To You Later TMI = Too Much Information TMRW = Tomorrow TTYL = Talk To You Later TTYS = Talk To You Soon TYFYC = Thank You For Your Comment TYVM = Thank You Very Much U4E = You Forever UR = Your VAT = Value Added Tax VBG = Very Big Grin VSF = Very Sad Face WAM = Wait A Minute WB = Welcome Back WC = Who Cares WE = Whatever WEG = Wicked Evil Grin WITP = What Is The Point? WKND = Weekend WTF = What The F*** WTH= What The Heck? WTPA = Where The Party At? WUF = Where Are You From? WYCM = Will You Call Me? WYWH = Wish You Were Here XLNT = Excellent XOXO = Hugs and Kisses YCMU = You Crack Me Up YGM = You’ve Got Mail YMMV = Your Mileage May Vary YOLO = You Only Live Once YTB = You’re The Best YW = You’re Welcome YWSYLS = You Win Some, You Lose Some YO Get Your Own 6HP Six Hearts Princess A.A. Adaptation of the Adult AA Alexander Anderson Aa Arms Alchemy AC After Colony ACP American Cosplay Paradise AJA Association of Japanese Animation AJAS Adelaide Japanese Animation Society AMD Association of Media in Digital AMG Ah, My Goddess AMP Attacked Mystification Police AMV Amateur Music Video AMV Animated Music Video AO And Others AP Age Progression ARUS Atlantic Rim United States ASMB Adult Swim Message Board by https://www.allacronyms.com/anime/abbreviations#ixzz5v6GCoZ7m 2nite Tonight ASAP As Soon As Possible B4N Bye For Now BF Boyfriend BFF Best Friends Forever BRB Be Right Back BTW By The Way CU See You CYA See Ya DIY Do It Yourself DK Don't Know F2F Face To Face FWIW For What It's Worth G1 Good One GF Girlfriend GR8 Great IMO In My Opinion IMHO In My Humble Opinion IRL In Real Life JK Just Kidding K Okay KIT Keep In Touch L8R Later LMAO Laughing My Ass Off LMK Let Me Know LOL Laughing Out Loud NP No Problem NUB, N00B Newbie OIC Oh, I See OMG Oh My God PPL People POV Point Of View QT Cutie RBTL Read Between The Lines ROTFL Rolling On The Floor Laughing ROTFLMAO Rolling On The Floor Laughing My Ass Off THX Thanks SOL Sh** Out of Luck STFU Shut the F**k Up RTM Read The Manual TLC Tender Loving Care TMI Too Much Information TTYL Talk To You Later UOK Are You Okay? UR Your WRUD What Are You Doing? WTF What The F**k WTG Way To Go XOXO Hugs and Kisses 2F4U Too Fast For You 4YEO FYEO For Your Eyes Only AAMOF As a Matter of Fact ACK Acknowledgment AFAIK As far as I know AFAIR As far as I remember / recall AFK Away from Keyboard AKA Also known as B2K BTK Back to Keyboard BTT Back to Topic BTW By the Way B/C Because C&P Copy and Paste CU See you CYS Check your Settings DIY Do it Yourself EOBD End of Business Day EOD End of Discussion EOM End of Message EOT End of Thread / .. Text / .. Transmission FAQ Frequently asked Questions FACK Full Acknowledge FKA Formerly known as FWIW For what it's Worth FYI / JFYI (Just) For your Information FTW Fuck the World / For the Win HF Have fun HTH Hope this Helps IDK I don't know IIRC If I Recall / Remember Correctly IMHO In my Humble Opinion IMO In my Opinion IMNSHO In my not so Humble / Honest Opinion IOW In other Words ITT In this Thread LOL Laughing out loud DGMW Don't get me wrong Acronyms M to Z MMW Mark my Words N/A Not Available / Applicable NaN Not a Number NNTR No need to Reply noob n00b Newbie NOYB None of your Business NRN No Reply Necessary OMG Oh my God OP Original Poster, Original Post OT Off Topic OTOH On the other Hand PEBKAC Problem exists between Keyboard and Chair POV Point of View ROTFL Rolling on the Floor Laughing RSVP Repondez s'il vous plait (French: Please reply) RTFM Read the fine Manual SCNR Sorry, could not Resist SFLR Sorry, for late Reply SPOC Single Point of Contact TBA To be Announced TBC To be Continued / To be Confirmed TIA Thanks in Advance TGIF Thanks God, its Friday THX TNX Thanks TQ Thank You TYVM Thank You Very Much TYT Take your Time TTYL Talk to you Later w00t Whoomp, there it is; Meaning "Hooray" WFM Works for Me WRT With Regard to WTH What the Hell / What the Heck WTF What the Fuck YMMD You made my Day YMMV Your Mileage may vary YAM Yet Another Meeting ICYMI In Case you missed it